Daphne Wilson
History Daphne is a superhuman she also is the wife of Xavier Wilson, mother to Kye, and Roxy Wilson. Daughter and youngest child of Doris and Joseph Xeon and younger sister of Tammy, Johnathan, Jeremey, Victoria, Hope, Larry, Ashley, Ronald, Carly, May. Sarrah, and Jeffrey Xeon. She is also a main character in Superpower Family Dynamic. Her family line gain their abilities when her ancestors were experimented on by the Plutonians. She met her husband when she and her siblings decided to join the Crimebusters Incorporated. A team where his father was a member of. Appearance Daphne is a beautiful African American woman with red hair in cornrows. Her costume is mostly green. With a dark green choker. She wears a short green tank top. with short green briefs. With dark green gloves and dark green knee-high boots. Personality Daphne is a kind and compassionate woman. Always putting her family, friends, and her students above herself. She's a very intelligent woman and is a natural leader, often taking control when the situation calls for it. She is a calm level headed figure of authority. She tends to be a bit more open-minded on certain issues and will seek a peaceful resolution if possible when her children are fighting. 'Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses ' Powers Superhuman Physiology: 'Daphne is a superhuman meaning she's a human with superpowers. 'Shapeshifting: 'Daphne possesses the power to alter her physical appearance including her hair and clothing, Daphne exists in a fluid state, neither entirely liquid or solid. She can contort her body into various positions and sizes impossible for ordinary humans, such as being entirely flat so that she can slip under a door or using his fingers to pick conventional locks. Daphne has complete control over her entire molecular structure. and could even alter her appearance enough to mimic inanimate objects such as when she impersonated her brother Jeremy during a conversation with her mom Doris. She can also use it for disguise by changing the shape of her face and body. In addition, she can alter her bodily mass and physical constitution at will, there is virtually no limit to the sizes and shapes she can contort herself into. She can change her color but she needs intense concentration. * 'Biomorphing: 'Daphne may alter her basic physical features, allowing her to take on the appearance of any other women with similar hair and skin tone. One time, Daphne actually increased her size and mass density, in effect bulking his body to "Monster"-like proportions while increasing her strength to the same levels as well. The force of her strikes was enough to stagger even Xavier her husband. * 'Canopy, Parachute, and Sheath: 'Daphne can extend her body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention. * 'Gliding: 'She can transform herself into aerodynamic shapes such as parachutes or hang-gliders. In this form, she can support an additional 1000 pounds. * 'Cushion: 'Daphne may form her elastic form into a trampoline and other cushion-like objects, allowing her to safely catch falling people and objects. * 'Sling Shot: '''Daphne may use her elastic form as a slingshot to hurl objects with great force. * 'Geometric Shapes: '''Daphne has compressed her body into the shape of a solid sphere, a cylinder, a cube, a toroid, and a rectangular prism: she can assume the shape of any solid that she can envision clearly, of a volume no greater than 1.7 cubic feet (a sphere about 18 inches in diameter). She can generate thin-walled shapes that enclose great volumes of space. * 'Fist Weapons: 'Daphne may form her fists into large hammers, maces, etc., which improve her physical effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. * 'Bouncing Ball: 'Daphne can transform herself into any of a number of resilient shapes, such as balls or springs that allow her to leap or bounce great distances. * 'Two-Dimensional: 'Daphne can flatten herself to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow herself to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). * 'Infiltration: 'Daphne can lower her body’s cohesion to such an extent that she can actually flow through minute openings. * 'Open Locks: 'Daphne may form her fingers into various types of keys, allowing her to open most forms of mechanical locks. * 'Wind Generation: 'Daphne may form her hands into fans, allowing her to generate wind by twirling them at great speeds. * 'Semi-Solid Liquid State: '''Daphne can willfully reduce her body into an almost liquid state in order to flow out of small cracks or passages, even through needle-sized holes. 'Elasticity: '''Daphne can convert her bodily mass and stretch her body to superhuman lengths and sizes. allowing her to stretch, deform, expand, or compress into a highly malleable state her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine for a variety of uses. There is no known limit to how far he can stretch his body. * 'Dense Flesh: Due to the great malleability and elasticity of her molecular structure, Daphne is able to absorb the impact of any type of man-made ballistic projectile by deforming her body along the path of the projectile's trajectory at the point of initial impact. * Contain Explosions: Daphne may use her elastic form to contain explosions by enveloping them and allowing their force to expand her. She can enclose and absorb the energy of a large explosive, on the order of 8 to 12 pounds of TNT (excluding exotic, high-density explosives). Such shocks to her system are physically exhausting. * Redirect Projectiles: After her body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, Daphne can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing her body like a trampoline if her is adequately braced. Limb Extension: 'Daphne can extend her limbs, torso, or neck to great distances: the maximum length she can distend before her body segments are about 1,500 feet. (Although she can extend discrete body parts, such as a single finger, an ear, or an eye, he seldom if ever isolates such parts in his elongations.) * 'Superhuman Athleticism: 'Daphne agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Superhuman Agility: 'Daphne agility, were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Superhuman Balance: 'Daphne balance were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Superhuman Dexterity: 'Daphne dexterity were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Superhuman Flexibility: 'Daphne flexibility were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Superhuman Leap: '''Daphne can leap up to a height of several stories in a single bound. * 'Superhuman Mobility '''Daphne can move at great speeds by stretching to her destination. * 'Superhuman Parkour: 'Daphne is great at parkour. * 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Daphne reflexes were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Superhuman Speed: 'Daphne speed were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. * 'Grappling: 'Daphne can use her powers to stretch her arms on rooftops and swing across them. 'Size Manipulation: 'Daphne can adjust her height and stature adding upon her already impressive physical abilities, from shrinking to the size of an action figure, to grow as tall as a building structure. With this ability, she has also made her body as thin as paper. * 'Limb Expansion: 'Daphne can increase the size of her limbs to extreme portions such as making her hand so big it was the size of a car. * 'Superhuman Strength: 'She can alter his strength by growing or adding more muscle. * 'Superhuman Durability: '''Daphne can extraordinarily augment her durability. She is able to withstand corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining any injury. She is resistant to high-velocity impacts that would kill an ordinary person, resistant to blasts from energy weapons, and is completely bulletproof. Her bodily mass can be dispersed, but for all intents and purposes, it is invulnerable. * 'Superhuman Senses: '''Daphne can increase her senses such as sight, hearing, and smell by enlarging her eyes, nose, and ears. 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Daphne is capable of rapidly healing from injuries such as bullet wounds also allowing for long and healthy life. She is able to regenerate and/or assimilate lost or damaged tissue, though it does take a long time, it's far faster than an ordinary human. * 'Decelerated Aging: 'For all intents and purposes, Daphne lives indefinitely. * 'Disease Immunity: '''Daphne completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. She can operate under intense conditions for prolonged periods of time due to her body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. '''Abilities Literary Intuition: 'Daphne is an English teacher making her a skilled reader and writer. 'History Intuition: 'Daphne was a former History teacher. 'Enhanced Intelligence: '''Daphne is an incredibly smart person. '''Weaknesses Vulnerability to Temperatures: '''Her semi-liquid form remains stable at relatively high and low temperatures...provided that the temperature change is gradual. A sudden change, induces a complete change of phase, creating a truly solid or truly liquid form. Such as when she was accidentally frozen by her brother in law. Daphne is shown to have some weakness to extreme heat (intense heat vision attack from a martian) and was temporarily melted such as when her older sister May melted her. '''Trivia * Daphne loves detective shows along with her son * Daphne loves reading mystery novels Category:Superhuman Category:Superhero